


Il capitano sedotto non racconta storie

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: Contaminazioni di genere [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Crossdressing, Denial of Feelings, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Pirates, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Woman on Top, royal navy - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla tredicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Ambientazione piratesca. “Lo sanno tutti che una donna a bordo porta male”.* * *Miglior fanwork p0rn (parimerito) della tredicesima edizione dell’Italian P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia ♥️
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Pirate/British Officer of the Royal Navy
Series: Contaminazioni di genere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Il capitano sedotto non racconta storie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AThousandSuns1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/gifts).



> I due marinai inglesi spinsero Jacqueline nella cabina del capitano e la tennero per le braccia davanti alla scrivania di Worthington. C’era una sedia su cui le sarebbe piaciuto accomodarsi, ma conosceva bene il teatrino.

Non era la prima volta che si svolgeva.

Rivolse un sorriso di scherno al suo capitano inglese preferito e parlò col tono basso che aveva imparato a simulare: «Worthy, qual gioia rivederti».

Come sempre, lui non reagì al nomignolo, ma la fissò spassionato con quegli occhi azzurri che abbagliavano incastonati sul viso abbronzato. I capelli scuri erano raccolti in una coda stretta dietro la testa e il tricorno abbandonato sulla scrivania sopra una pila di carte.

«Non posso dire lo stesso, Jacques Villiers» disse lui. «Anche se mi auguravo di rincontrarti, siccome questo stratagemma mirava alla tua cattura».

«Molto scaltro, devo farti i miei complimenti. Potresti fare molta strada nella Marina di Sua Maestà se solo la smettessi di giocare con me».

Worthington inarcò un sopracciglio e sollevò lo sguardo verso i suoi uomini.

«Controllate che non abbia armi addosso e lasciateci».

Jacqueline non ebbe il tempo di fiatare che si ritrovò piegata sulla scrivania, la testa contro scartoffie sparse, mentre due paia di mani passavano in rassegna ogni parte – o quasi – del suo corpo. Lungo le gambe, fino al cavallo dei pantaloni, e lungo le braccia e intorno al busto, con modi così bruschi che era difficile stessero sentendo davvero cosa toccavano. Il che poteva essere l’unica spiegazione per cui non avevano ancora gridato alla “donna!” nel perquisirla.

Se non altro, la posizione in cui l’avevano costretta non l’aiutava a rimanere impassibile e le dispiaceva non poter muovere la testa per guardare Worthington.

Voleva vedere se anche a lui tornava in mente la prima volta che avevano superato i confini… professionali tra loro, su una scrivania come quella, entrambi con i pantaloni caduti intorno alle caviglie mentre portavano avanti la loro rivalità tra colpi di fianchi, schioccare di pelle contro pelle e battute senza fiato.

Si sentiva formicolare tutta, ardere tra le cosce, e fu un sollievo quando i marinai smisero di palparla per allontanarsi da lei con un battito di tacchi.

«Nessun’arma, capitano» disse uno dei marinai, dietro di lei.

Jacqueline sollevò la testa al momento giusto per vedere il segno della mano con cui Worthington li congedò.

Solo quando la porta si chiuse, lei si sollevò sui gomiti e ghignò.

«Sotto tutti quei modi raffinati, voi Inglesi non siete altro che bruti» gli disse, con la voce arrochita ma non più per sembrare un uomo.

Non c’era bisogno di troppa finzione con lui. Conosceva molto bene cosa lei aveva tra le gambe, sotto gli abiti e il nome maschili.

Worthington si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia, ma le mani rimasero sul piano della scrivania. Mani scurite dal sole e segnate dalle intemperie e dal lavoro, che contrastavano con il candore del polsino che sbucava da sotto la giacca.

«E voi Francesi siete le donne che avete l’aria di essere».

A quelle parole, Jacqueline si raddrizzò e con una risata si abbandonò sulla sedia alle sue spalle. Lui incurvò appena un angolo della bocca, ma fu sufficiente a dirle che era compiaciuto dalla battuta.

Worthington e il suo gusto per i motteggi.

«Dicevo sul serio, prima: è stata una bella trovata quella di sostituire l’equipaggio di una nave mercantile con tuoi uomini» gli disse. «Se non lo avessi fatto, non ci sarei mai cascata».

Avrebbe potuto giurare che Worthington gonfiò il petto a quel complimento, anche se rimaneva altrimenti impassibile.

«Vivo per superarti in astuzia» disse con tono piatto, a riprova della facciata che amava assumere davanti a tutti.

Jacqueline spinse un piede contro una gamba della scrivania e si dondolò sulla sedia. «Pensavo vivessi per servire la Regina».

Worthington si raddrizzò e si piazzò davanti un plico di carte. «Ho molte ragioni per restare in vita. Tu, per me, ne hai solo una».

«Uuuuuh, cattivo». Lei smise di dondolarsi. «Dimmi tutto».

«Jacques Villiers, capitano della _Soleil Noir_ , hai un po’ di taglie sulla tua testa» disse lui, ignorandola di fatto. «Gli Spagnoli hanno il dente particolarmente avvelenato nei tuoi confronti».

«Chissà perché, sono così gentile con loro. Alcuni li ho pure presi nella mia ciurma. Tengono compagnia come pochi».

Lui le lanciò un’occhiata sottecchi e girò alcuni fogli. «In teoria, avrei tutti gli estremi per portarti a terra, farti processare e condannare per pirateria, e vederti ciondolare su un patibolo».

Jacqueline intrecciò le mani sullo stomaco. Era una minaccia concreta, che ripeteva come un rituale ogni volta.

«In teoria».

Worthington sospirò, passandosi la mano sui capelli e capovolse il plico di carte. C’erano altre scritte, fitte e stampate, sul foglio in cima. Sembravano tanto orari del porto.

Questa volta sarebbe tornata sulla nave con qualcosa che avrebbe fatto dimenticare in fretta l’attuale débâcle.

Jacqueline incontrò lo sguardo di Worthington, che non si era perso nemmeno un attimo del suo curiosare. Gli sorrise e poggiò i piedi sulla scrivania, giusto per il gusto di farlo.

«Ancora non mi capacito come voi pirati pensiate sia una buona idea mandare avanti il vostro capitano. Se viene catturato e ucciso, rimanete senza guida».

«La tua testolina da soldato forse fatica a concepirlo, ma il capitano serve solo in battaglia. Sulla nave decide il concilio».

Lui storse le labbra, dando un’aria ancora più severa al suo viso.

«Mi spiega perché abbiano scelto te come capitano, anche se continua a sfuggirmi come tu non sia stata ancora gettata in mare» disse lui. «Lo sanno tutti che una donna a bordo porta male e tu non stai dimostrando il contrario, con tutte le volte che ci incontriamo».

«Ma usciamo sempre vivi dagli incontri con voi inglesucci, e subito dopo ci arricchiamo. Potremmo quasi dire che ci portate fortuna».

«Finché incontrate me» precisò lui, tracciando le linee del legno della scrivania con le dita.

«Chissà perché gli altri ufficiali riusciamo a evitarli» disse lei, seguendo i movimenti delle sue mani. Le avrebbe volute su di sé, in quell’istante. «Invece per le tempeste, il mio essere donna mi dà il potere di fermarle, sai?»

Lui emise un verso nasale. «Una volta al mese».

«Per il resto dei giorni, mi basta togliere la camicia». Giocherellò col laccio che la teneva chiusa.

Worthington scosse il capo, per nasconderle il sorriso che gli incurvò le labbra. Quando incontrò il suo sguardo, c’era un luccichio che la fregava sempre. Era per quello che continuava a giocare al gatto e topo con lui, nonostante sarebbe stato più furbo stargli alla larga, se non voleva toglierlo di mezzo una volta per tutte.

Gli aveva detto bene: avrebbe fatto carriera nella Marina Reale, se solo avesse smesso di perder tempo con lei.

Il giorno in cui lui avrebbe deciso di farlo, Jacqueline sperava di essere il più lontano possibile. Era divertente provocarlo, condividere schermaglie verbali e torridi intermezzi con pochi vestiti addosso, ma solo finché erano entrambi d’accordo che nessuno dei due avrebbe preso serie azioni contro l’altro.

«Dal tuo vestiario, dovrei quindi dedurre che si tratti di quel periodo del mese» disse lui.

«Sbaglieresti. Se non ti piace l’idea che sia più pratico combattere vestiti, puoi pensare che volessi portar male in caso di cattura». Jacqueline scrollò le spalle. «Comunque, sappi che devi essere abbastanza convincente per farmi fare i dovuti scongiuri».

Lui mugugnò, come se dovesse davvero pensarci su, e lasciò cadere lo sguardo sul foglio che aveva davanti. Come se stesse davvero considerando di contrattare per superstizione.

«Vediamo: tra quindici giorni partirà da Tampico una nave spagnola che nasconde tesori indios tra lo zucchero».

«Che tipo di tesori?»

Worthington inarcò un sopracciglio e intrecciò le dita sopra il foglio. «Del tipo che potrebbero convincere la tua ciurma che tutto sommato una donna a bordo non porta poi tanta sfortuna».

Una mano sotto il mento, Jacqueline si accarezzò il labbro inferiore con l’indice, scrutando il foglio che lui copriva con nonchalance.

«Abbastanza convincente?» chiese lui.

Lei abbassò i piedi dalla scrivania e sollevò un angolo della bocca.

«Mi sembra sufficiente per umiliare la natura e portare un po’ di fortuna alle nostre navi».

Non che avesse bisogno di particolari convincimenti, ma era sempre divertente giocare con lui quasi fossero davvero nemici. Ed era utile a ricordare come funzionava il mondo fuori dalla cabina, prima di prendersi qualche momento per loro stessi.

Sotto lo sguardo di Worthington, Jacqueline slacciò il collo della camicia, si raddrizzò sulla sedia e sfilò la camicia. La lasciò cadere a terra, per poi adoperarsi con la fasciatura che le cingeva i seni. Era una seccatura di cui faceva a meno a bordo. Dopotutto, i suoi uomini avevano imparato in fretta che certe superstizioni legate alle donne non erano altro che sciocchezze per spiegarsi fenomeni inspiegabili.

Era stato molto piacevole scoprire che Worthington dava poco peso a quella superstizione in particolare.

La fascia seguì la camicia per terra.

Gli occhi di Worthington lasciarono il suo viso per scendere lungo il collo e studiarla con cura meticolosa dalle spalle al bordo dei pantaloni. Non era la prima volta che la vedeva e sapeva bene quanto lei che il modo in cui l’abbronzatura si fermava intorno allo scollo della camicia non lasciava dubbi sulla falsità delle sue parole di poco prima.

Il sole e la sua ciurma non l’avevano mai vista senza camicia.

«Siccome siamo al chiuso, mi permetterei un’accortezza ulteriore» disse Jacqueline e si alzò dalla sedia. Sciolse la fusciacca che le stringeva i pantaloni in vita e lo sguardo di Worthington seguì la loro caduta sul pavimento.

Il movimento della sua gola sotto il fazzoletto legato al collo valse la pena di quella mossa azzardata.

Jacqueline tornò a sedersi e, calciati via gli stivali, portò i piedi sulla scrivania. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi vulnerabile a stare nuda davanti a Worthington, ancora vestito di tutto punto nell’uniforme e senza un capello fuori posto, ma uno strano senso di potere la scaldava sotto il suo sguardo e la rendeva audace su un campo di battaglia in cui le piaceva fin troppo avere la meglio.

«Basta questo, quindi?» La voce di Worthington era roca. «Nessun rituale particolare per assicurarti il favore degli elementi?»

Jacqueline inarcò le sopracciglia – entrambe, siccome non aveva mai padroneggiato la fine arte di sollevarne una alla volta, ma sperava che facessero lo stesso effetto di quando lo faceva lui.

«Conosci qualcosa che io non so?» lo punzecchiò.

Worthington incontrò il suo sguardo al di là della scrivania e lei era certa che, se avesse infilato una mano al di sotto, tra le sue gambe, avrebbe sentito il suo uccello duro che spingeva contro i calzoni.

Strinse le cosce tra loro al formicolio di calore liquido che salutò quell’immagine.

«Faccio ipotesi, anche se non posso dirmi esperto di rituali pagani».

Jacqueline spostò la schiena per lasciare spazio al braccio sullo schienale. «Perché, reputi questi rituali pagani?»

«Le superstizioni sono pagane per eccellenza» disse Worthington. «E la visione che ho davanti lo è ancora di più».

Quello le strappò un sorriso.

«Worthy, sei fin troppo filosofico nei momenti sbagliati». Con il dorso della mano si accarezzò la curva del seno, il che bastò a far scattare i suoi occhi in quella direzione.

«Non mi sembrava di essere inappropriato» le disse, umettandosi le labbra. «Dopotutto, si stava discutendo di rituali propiziatori».

Jacqueline prese un capezzolo tra le dita e lo tirò, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Worthington per non perdere nemmeno una sfumatura delle sue espressioni.

«Penso di averne in mente uno adatto al caso» gli disse e abbassò una gamba dalla scrivania, scoprendo l’ingresso al suo antro segreto.

L’unica risposta di Worthington fu un mugugno, mentre seguiva con gli occhi il percorso dell’altra mano di lei dal fianco, al basso ventre e tra la peluria rada e ondulata poco più giù. Era così intento che non gli avrebbe tirato fuori altre parole.

Poteva sentire il suo sguardo sulla pelle, quasi avesse la mano sopra la sua nello scivolare tra le sue pieghe con una facilità che non la sorprese affatto. Tutto in quel momento la faceva bruciare, dalla posizione al modo in cui lui la guardava.

«Ti prego» disse Worthington, la voce bassa e ancora più roca. «Vieni qua».

Jacqueline non si fermò. «Non vorrai disturbare il rito propiziatorio?»

«Oh, al diavolo queste sciocchezze».

Lui tirò la sedia indietro ma, prima che lui potesse alzarsi, lei fu in piedi.

Bastò quello a fermarlo.

Jacqueline aggirò la scrivania e sedette cavalcioni sulle gambe di Worthington. Dalla stoffa tesa sull’inguine, non aveva immaginato male lo stato dei suoi calzoni.

«Un peccato che tu non mi abbia fatta finire, mi stavo divertendo» gli disse.

Con un grugnito di risposta, le mani di lui corsero sui suoi fianchi per attirarla contro il suo corpo, gli occhi nei suoi, e lei gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli percorse le labbra con le dita ancora bagnate dei suoi stessi umori.

Quando la lingua di lui guizzò fuori a raccogliere la traccia umida che aveva lasciato, lei lo prese come un invito e gli fece scivolare le dita in bocca. Premette il petto contro il suo, i bottoni del gilet freddi contro la pelle, la stoffa ricamata un sussurro contro i capezzoli, mentre lui ripuliva le sue dita senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

Poteva non essere davvero un uomo, ma in quel momento Jacqueline capiva fino in fondo il gusto che ci trovavano a farsi succhiare l’uccello. Avrebbe pure fatto quell’onore a Worthington, se non avesse avuto l’urgente bisogno di farlo volare altrove.

Così, fece scivolare l’altra mano tra loro, per sbottonare la patta dei calzoni e liberarlo. Sollevò e spinse in avanti i fianchi per accoglierne la punta dentro di sé, e si calò con decisione, strappando un sospiro a entrambi.

Solo allora Worthington chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare la testa indietro.

La tensione che sembrava serrare sempre la sua notevole mascella si allentò e Jacqueline non resistette ad accarezzargli il viso. Ma prima che lui potesse scambiarlo per un gesto tenero, mosse i fianchi sopra di lui, determinata a usarlo come voleva.

Poco importava che non era la prima né l’ultima volta che si trovavano in quella situazione. E che quel loro gioco stava prendendo chine pericolose per entrambi.

Finché fossero riusciti a vederlo come uno sfruttarsi a vicenda, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Worthington guidò il movimento dei suoi fianchi con le mani, incapace di starsene buono e smetterla di comandare solo per un attimo. Lei gli afferrò la coda e la tirò, finché lui non aprì gli occhi. Allora si sollevò per guardarlo in viso, senza farlo scivolare del tutto fuori.

«Molla il timone».

Lui alzò le mani all’altezza delle spalle, un guizzo divertito negli occhi.

Con un sorrisetto, Jacqueline gli afferrò i polsi per portargli le mani sui suoi seni, strappandogli una risata bassa. Ma fu rapido a ricalibrarsi: le strinse i capezzoli tra le dita, mentre la massaggiava come se da quello fosse dipeso il futuro della Marina di Sua Maestà.

«Rendi la Regina Anna degna di te, capitano Worthington».

Lui scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo, ma la risata ebbe vita breve quando Jacqueline calò di nuovo su di lui e mosse i fianchi avanti e indietro alla ricerca del giusto angolo al giusto ritmo.

Worthington si morse il labbro inferiore e, quando lei lo cavalcò col passo di cui aveva bisogno, chinò il capo per prendere un capezzolo tra i denti e tirare. Lei gemette e premette il viso contro la sua testa, perché fosse solo lui a sentire i suoi versi e sospiri.

Con un grugnito, lui portò una mano tra loro per massaggiare il piccolo nodo sensibile tra le sue pieghe e bastò quello a dirle che era quasi arrivato. E, dal formicolio che si diffondeva, lei non era molto distante.

Oh, niente affatto.

Il piacere arrivò con una scarica che le tolse il controllo degli arti e la fece aggrappare alle spalle di Worthington. Avrebbe voluto muovere ancora i fianchi, tormentarlo ancora, ma non ne era capace. I suoi muscoli si stringevano intorno a lui, determinati a non farlo scappare.

Così lasciò che fosse Worthington a sfilarsi, ma mise la mano intorno alla sua quando lui si portò a completamento con un fiotto caldo contro la sua pancia.

Per qualche attimo, ci fu solo il rollio della nave nell’oceano, le voci sul ponte troppo distanti per arrivare chiare fino nella cabina.

Jacqueline prese grandi boccate d’aria, una guancia sulla spalla di Worthington, mentre il petto di lui si gonfiava e sgonfiava, sfiorandola al ritmo dei suoi respiri. Sentiva il suo seme sulla pelle, ancora caldo, un segno della padronanza di sé che lui era riuscito a mantenere quando lei si era abbandonata in balia delle sensazioni.

Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per l’accortezza, magari dicendogli che era da vero gentiluomo inglese.

Ma si trovava a corto di battute.

Aveva solo voglia di rimanergli seduta in grembo, svestita come al giorno della sua nascita, e aspettare che i loro respiri si calmassero, prendessero lo stesso ritmo, scambiare due chiacchiere pigre, ancora avvolti dal languore dell’amplesso.

Ma era fuori luogo.

Lui era un capitano della Marina di Sua Maestà a caccia di pirati. Lei era una pirata che aveva come unica destinazione il fondo del mare o un cappio.

Non c’era spazio per una simile intimità tra loro.

Jacqueline si raddrizzò e si tirò indietro per guardarlo. Doveva tenerlo bene a mente.

«Be’, Worthy, direi che mi hai interrogata come si deve» gli disse con una pacca sulla guancia e scivolò con i piedi a terra, senza davvero guardarlo in volto. Si era macchiato il gilet del suo stesso seme e la visione le trasmetteva una soddisfazione sulle cui ragioni non voleva indagare.

Non era un marchio di quel che avevano fatto, no. Doveva vederlo come il segno della vergogna. Della debolezza degli ufficiali di marina inglesi, di come bastasse qualche curva femminile – anche nascosta da abiti maschili – per distrarli.

«Edward».

Lei sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso.

«Mi chiamo Edward» ripeté lui, negli occhi qualcosa di morbido che le fece distogliere di nuovo lo sguardo.

Doveva rivestirsi. Doveva uscire da quella cabina e tornare alla sua nave. Le aveva dato una rotta da seguire, una nave da assaltare. Un altro crimine da commettere e da aggiungere alla lista che il giudice avrebbe letto il giorno in cui Worthington si sarebbe stufato di giocare con lei e l’avrebbe catturata sul serio.

Aggirò la scrivania e recuperò i vestiti da terra, rindossandoli con la stessa fretta con cui lo avrebbe fatto se si fosse svegliata con la nave sotto attacco.

Non perse nemmeno tempo a ripulirsi lo stomaco.

«Posso andare?» gli disse, infilando il secondo stivale seduta sulla sedia.

Worthington si rassettò la giacca e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. «Sei libera. Fuggi pure».

Finse di non cogliere il guanto di sfida che le aveva lanciato contro.

Non c’era alcuna vergogna nella fuga. Voleva dire aver salva la pelle. I pirati non perdevano tempo con sciocchezze come l’onore, non quando dovevano sopravvivere.

E in quel momento l’istinto di sopravvivenza di Jacqueline aveva preso del tutto il controllo. Era quell’istinto che l’aveva fatta tirare avanti per tutti quegli anni, quando altri pirati si erano già ritirati o erano finiti a penzolare dal patibolo.

Raggiunse la porta, la aprì e mosse un passo fuori.

Prima di richiudersela alle spalle, però, gettò un’occhiata oltre la spalla.

Il viso di Worthington era duro come si era abituata a vederlo. Aveva perso ogni traccia della morbidezza con cui l’aveva guardata quando lei era stata ancora seduta su di lui. Quando le aveva detto il suo nome di battesimo.

Meglio così.

Meglio per entrambi.

«Ricorda, Worthy: hai una splendida carriera davanti a te. Non gettarla ai pesci per un paio di tette».

Si chiuse dietro la porta senza neppure attendere una reazione.

**Author's Note:**

> I pirati sembreranno una novità per la mia produzione presente online, ma non lo sono affatto. Se i miei floppy perduti e i miei hard disk potessero parlare…!  
> Tornare ai pirati dopo tutti questi anni, però, è strano perché si è persa quella dimensione fantasiosa e astratta che avevano per la me ragazzina. In compenso, ci hanno guadagnato di pessime metafore sessuali che mi giustifico con “Jacqueline è francese, lei può”. Non una delle motivazioni più forti, ma è pur sempre una pwp e i personaggi si caratterizzano anche con le pessime metafore che usano ;)  
> Un ringraziamento speciale e abbraccioso a Chià e Mel per i pareri a caldo, tutti gli orrori sono colpa mia :D  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
